Creepypasta: Mi sombra
by matepore
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre una mujer que, por obligaciones económicas, debe mudarse a otra casa de menor costo. Desde la primer noche en la casa, se da cuenta que no es una simple casa...


**Mi sombra**

El extraño relato lo encontré cuando me mude a la nueva casa. La casa parecía normal, era de madera, tenía un aspecto rustico, había dos pisos y un sótano. Era bastante espaciosa, decidí acomodar mi pieza en el segundo piso, ya que ahí se encontraba el baño y me quedaba más cómodo. Los víveres decidí guardarlos en el sótano, porque era un lugar bastante fresco.  
Todo empezó cuando me dormí el primer día, estaba muy tranquila acostada, cuando de repente me despierto por un ruido fuerte que provenía del primer piso. Mire mi reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana, inquieta pensando que podría ser un ladrón, me armo de valor y decido bajar al primer piso.  
Todo estaba bien, no había nadie, ni en la cocina como tampoco en el living. Cuando estaba por subir para volver a dormirme, escucho el mismo sonido que proviene de abajo, el sonido se parecía como si algo o alguien rasgara una pared. Extrañada, pensando que podía ser, me di cuenta que el único lugar más abajo que el primer piso, era el sótano. Ya con frió porque estaba en bata, no quise prolongar más mi desvelamiento, así que agarre un cuchillo por las dudas y baje al sótano.  
Como el sótano no tenía luz eléctrica lleve una linterna, bajo unos escalones y vuelvo a escuchar el mismo sonido. Recuerdo que sentí un fuerte escalofrió recorrerme por toda la espalda, mi miedo me dominaba pero sentía mucha adrenalina, así que baje a las prisas para encontrarme con lo que sea que haya abajo. Cuando bajo y observo todo el sótano, no había nadie. Solo el armario donde dejo los víveres, un poco curiosa y asustada pensando que podría causar el sonido, me pongo a razonar. Supuse que podría ser porque el sótano estaba todo hecho de madera y a veces rechina solo por ser antigua. Estaba por retirarme de ahí, cuando nuevamente sentí ese sonido, también se escuchaba que provenía de abajo. Ya cansada y con frió, me apure al revisar el piso, buscando algún indicio de puerta o compartimiento viejo.  
Encuentro un cuadrado diferente de madera en el piso, agarro el cuchillo y empiezo a hacer presión para que este salga, se abre y lo único que hay es un libro. Lo abro y leo la primera hoja, al parecer era un diario. Lo saco del lugar y cuando veo en el fondo del compartimiento, estaba marcada una frase que decía "Mi sombra".  
Era muy extraño, admito que nunca había visto algo de esa particularidad, no es algo que pasa todos los días. De todos modos supuse, que cualquier cosa puede encontrarse uno cuando se muda de casa.  
Como tenia sueño, agarre el diario, me lo lleve y me fui a dormir.  
Al día siguiente me desperté a las 9 de la mañana (hora a la que acostumbraba a despertarme), me lave la cara y los dientes, me prepare un desayuno con un buen café (cosa que amo hacer). Mientras desayunaba me puse a leer el diario. Era el diario de un tal "Carcio Victor" (nunca había escuchado un apellido así). El diario empezaba así:

_"No sé por qué hago esto, siempre odie los Diarios, pero como es el único medio por el que puedo hablarle a alguien, no me queda otra. Como el todavía no se habrá percatado de que estoy en el sótano, voy a hablarles de mi historia desde el principio, sin más rodeos:__  
__Creo que el primer día que me di cuenta fue cuando fui a la secundaria, era un día bastante normal, excepto por el hecho de que todos me notaron más pálido. Solo tuve 3 horas de clases por falta de un profesor, salimos de la escuela y se largó a llover. Fuimos corriendo a nuestras casas para evitar mojarnos, llegue a casa y estaba mi tío, quien cuidaba de mí. El me noto pálido también, me pregunto si me sentía bien y yo le respondí que sí. No me di cuenta de lo que pasaba sino hasta la noche. Me estaba lavando los dientes y me mire en el espejo, algo no andaba bien, no sabía qué, pero sentía un mal presentimiento al ver mi reflejo. Me miro atentamente para ver que podía ser, es ahí cuando me di cuenta, que por alguna razón no tenía sombra. Sé que si lo estás leyendo, piensas que estoy loco, pero no. No tenía sombra, pensando que podía ser solo porque era una luz de baño, me duermo y espero al siguiente día. Tuve una pesadilla, él estaba en el sueño, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y de repente así como si nada me empezó a sacudir, me desperté y era mi tío que me quería despertar para ir a la secundaria. Cuando salgo para ir a la escuela, me acorde lo de mi sombra y me fije si la tenía. Efectivamente no estaba, era como si se hubiera esfumado, era de día y el sol quemaba en la piel. Sinceramente tuve un poco de miedo, pero lo ignore, pobre idiota fui.__  
__Pasaron pocos días hasta que él se apareció, era un jueves y el clima estaba muy lluvioso. Estaba haciendo los deberes en el living, cuando sentí algo en mi espalda, una inquietante sensación de miedo. Esa sensación de saber que hay alguien detrás de tu espalda, me di la vuelta y no se preocupó en que lo viera. Era como una persona, totalmente oscura parecía una sombra. Tenía como muchas puntas que le salían de sus hombros, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus ojos. Eran verdes agua brillantes y me miraban profundamente, sentía esa sensación de fuego en mi pecho que me carcomía por dentro, estaba paralizado. Esa cosa se acercaba más a mí cada vez que pestañaba, quería salir corriendo pero algo no me dejaba. Lo único que podía hacer es no pestañar, me dolían los ojos y me ardían. La cosa estaba muy cerca mío y sea lo que quería lo iba a obtener si volvía a pestañar una vez más. Los ojos me lloraban y termino pestañando, cuando abro los ojos, esa cosa estaba al frente de mi cara y me dijo con una voz muy gutural: Devuélveme el alma.__  
__Después de eso me desmaye, al día siguiente mi tío me despertó y me dijo que me había quedado dormido mientras hacia los deberes. Yo sabía que no fue así, pero los adultos nunca te creen.__  
__Me acuerdo que siempre veía esa cosa a la noche, y me decía siempre lo mismo. Nunca supe que quería ni ahora, esa cosa solo lograba que me paralizara sin poder dormir.__  
__Llego un día en el que se puso muy violento, me dijo lo mismo "Devuélveme el alma". Claro, no le respondí, fue ahí cuando sus ojos pasaron de un color verde agua a rojos intensos, esta vez grito muy fuerte y dijo "¡Devuélveme el alma!". Sus manos se transformaron en garras enormes, él se acercó muy rápido a mí, como si pudiera caminar a gran velocidad. Yo salí corriendo de la habitación, baje al primer piso y luego al sótano. Bueno y aquí me encuentro, escribiendo esto. El todavía no se dio cuenta de mi estadía aquí. Pensé mucho en esa cosa y que podría ser.__  
__Creo que es mi sombra…__  
__Tendría sentido que reclame "su alma", el pertenecía a mí, no sé por qué me paso esto ni con qué propósito, pero no son buenos. Estoy sudando de miedo…__  
__Ya lo siento tratando de abrir la puerta del sótano, sé que me quedan pocos segundos de vida, solo me queda una cosa que escribir.__  
__¿Estás seguro de que tienes sombra?"_

Después de leer el diario, me sentí muy asustada. Tengo que admitir que por alguna razón le creía. No sé porque exactamente, pero digamos que sentí algo en mi espalda, una inquietante sensación de miedo. Esa sensación de saber que hay alguien detrás de tu espalda…

Autor: Mateo Calcagno.  
User de Youtube: turcaromina  
User de Fanfiction: matepore


End file.
